I Love You, Please Live
by shirosakura911
Summary: Meeting a suicidal kid like Portgas D. Ace made me wanted to live again. But why is it that when I found someone whom I truly wanted to love for eternal, my life got cut? How can I express my feelings? How can I tell him how much I love him, when I have no choice but to accept my death?


The air is filled with black smoke and the scent of burning corpse. Fallen pirates and marines are scattered everywhere. Blood, gut, internal organs are outside of a person's body. One got his limb missing and most of his gut but still manage to fight back. Others wrapped cloths to stop the blood from escaping through their body. The battle cry of the warriors sends goosebumps and fear into the weakest heart.

"Marco!" Straw hat called his companions name as he hit the marine blocking his path towards the fallen captain. The boy knew the captain needed his help even though he himself will not be able to defeat the man's enemy, Blackbeard. Releasing his haki, the marines around him fell on the ground. He thought that was it, but there is more to come. Vice Admirals circled around him making the way to the Phoenix challenging. He's running out of time.

"Fire fist!" A blazing fire made a way through the crowd. A man with an orange hat zoomed and grabbed the Straw hat's collar. Straw hat grinned as they easily passed through the marines.

"What will you do without me eh Luffy?" He grinned at his younger brother who is laughing while getting it's collar pulled. Throwing another blazing fire, he fasten his pace.

He felt his back on the hard ground. Coughing some blood, he used his elbows to bring himself up. But then a heavy black boot stepped on his chest where his Father's mark is. Adrenaline rushed through his veins. He grabbed the man's boot hard and changed into his Phoenix form. But his form never came. He wriggled under the man's boot. The man lifted his boot and stepped on the Phoenix's chest real hard. The Phoenix coughed and felt a sharp pain in his insides. Why is he not healing?

"Fancy seeing you in this state Marco! Shame that you're gonna be joining your so-called Father soon enough! Zeyahaha!" Blackbeard placed his boot on the man's stomach and pointed his sword to Marco's chest.

"Marco!" The Phoenix heard his First Division Commanders voice, Portgas D. Ace. He tilted his head and saw the kid with his brother struggling in fighting the Vice Admirals. The kid looked at his eyes with determination. Marco's powers are useless because of the Yami yami no mi but someone can make it more powerful than ever. Giving the kid a one last look, he smiled.

 _"Portgas!" The kid was laughing his ass out at the first division commander. Marco gritted his teeth and transformed into a Phoenix. His talons easily caught Ace by its shoulders. The kid spitted out apologies but he is not in the mood to accept it. Soon the kid met his beloved ocean._

 _"Pops! You can't just ask me those questions with someone around yoi!" The old man laughed along with Ace while Marco felt his face becoming red._ _"Can't I asked how my son's sex life is?" The two laughed once more and Marco with his red faced escaped them and went to his quarters._

" _You are you Ace. No matter who's kid you are, you will always be our brother." The kid's tears fell down from his face. He bowed his head and leaned it to Marco's chest. The man looked around and when he saw no one around, he wrapped his arms around the kid.The kid wanted to die, but he can't bear to watch as the kid take his own life._

 _T_ _ing!_

A teardrop fell on one of Marco's eye. _What's that? Is that what I think it is? Damn. I never thought this day will come. A death in the hand's of once called brother. But isn't it that I wanted to die because I'd live long enough? But why… why don't I want to leave this world anymore? Why do I want to stay a little longer?_

He then felt a blade pierced his chest. The Phoenix coughed and blood is escaping through his mouth. The pain woke him up from reality. _Is it because I finally found someone to protect? A purpose?_ He felt the blade slowly piercing through his chest.

"Goodbye, Captain." The man twisted his sword earning a cry from the Phoenix.

"Marco!" The Whitebeard Pirates rushed towards their fallen captains direction. Marco felt his consciousness slowly fading away. He took one last look in the Fire fists direction and saw the kid having a hard time with the Vice Admirals. The kid took the admiral down and focused his eyes on Marco's. Marco knew after what will happen now, the kid will be a suicidal just like when they lost their Father int he hands of the same man who pierced his chest. Before he lose his light, he smiled and gave his last message to the kid.

"I… love… you… please... Live… for me..."

*

 _Just a story I made when my heart got broke because of the heartache I've witness in the real life. huhu TT_


End file.
